Houdini (Plasmid)
Houdini is a BioShock 2 Multiplayer-exclusive Plasmid which allows the user to turn invisible. When using this Plasmid, disappearing and reappearing creates the same "cloud" effect as Houdini Splicers. When invisible, the user cannot attack or perform any sort of action, but can still take damage. Combat Strategy Mobility *The simplest use one can find for Houdini is when making an escape, as it enables the user to disappear. However, reappearing attracts a lot of attention, so try to steer clear of enemy territory. When used in conjunction with Aero Dash it will be much easier to escape from enemies. *Likewise, a Houdini-Aero Dash combo is perfect when capturing the Little Sister: one can infiltrate the enemy base using the former, and make a quick exit using the latter. *Houdini is also a useful tool in the Turf War and ADAM Grab game modes, as it enables the user to reach hotspots without alerting the enemy of their presence. Combat *Houdini is best used in stealth and ambush-based tactics and possesses both offensive and defensive capabilities in equal measure. *This Plasmid possesses the potential to seriously harm enemy morale: one can deliberately stalk enemies and repeatedly reappear directly behind them, disappearing and repeating the process. Not only does this give the Houdini user several opportunities to deal some serious damage, but it will also scramble enemy tactics, or even scatter them completely. *This Plasmid, when used correctly, can seriously disorient the opposing team. Shooting off a couple of bullets at the end of a hallway and waiting for them to pursue, then disappearing around the corner, can prove both an effective strategy to not only hurt them but also confuse them greatly. *A Houdini user can also use their power to distract the enemy: by striking an enemy and quickly disappearing, or simply using the Plasmid near a group of enemies, one can lead them to waste precious time trying to locate the player. General Tips *As with the Houdini Splicers encountered in single-player, players can see the user's footprints where they run through puddles of water. *It must be noted that an invisible Houdini user is still vulnerable to enemy attack, so disappearing in a small space will do nothing to save the player. Likewise, Plasmids such as Incinerate! and Insect Swarm will make the user visible even when using the Plasmid. *Using this Plasmid when carrying the Little Sister is ineffective, as the Little Sister Marker will still display where the player is (since the player holds her), never mind that the Little Sister doesn't turn invisible with the player. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will allow the player to use the Plasmid for a longer amount of time before turning visible again. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to auto-regenerate EVE after using this Plasmid. *Back Stabber will allow the player to kill enemies in a single hit after reappearing behind them. *Leg Up will allow the player to quickly climb up vertical areas while still invisible, greatly facilitating escapes. *Speedy Recovery will allow the player to quickly regenerate health while still invisible. *Fast Feet will not only allow the player to travel farther while still invisible but will also make it impossible for enemies to hear the player approaching. *When coupled with Resurrection, this Plasmid can be used to make a quick and silent escape after losing a fight. Gallery Houdini1.PNG|''The player wielding Houdini.'' Houdini2.png|''The player using Houdini.'' Behind the Scenes *This Plasmid is named after the Splicers who have generally used it, the Houdini Splicers. As such, it is also named after Harry Houdini, the world-famous escape artist. *The Houdini Plasmid is likely a variant of the Peeping Tom Plasmid used by Elizabeth in Burial at Sea - Episode 2. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids